


Top Candidates

by BladedDarkness



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Quinn and Santana have a HBIC/Top Dog complex. So when they both find themselves lusting over Rachel, they get Rachel in bed to prove who is superior...at the same time. Prompt at the Glee Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Candidates

Quinn wasn't exactly sure how they got in this situation. 

“I'm not too sure about this,” Rachel remarked from her position, pressed firmly between the wall and Santana.

“Oh relax, would you?” replied Santana, pulling away from Rachel's neck and squeezing the thigh in her grasp experimentally.

Quinn knew it probably didn't matter, but she locked Santana's door anyways. When she turned back around, Santana is pinning a suddenly shirtless Rachel to the bed, fingers grasped tight around the shorter girl's wrists. Before Quinn quite knew what she was doing, her fingers were pulling the zipper on the Latina's uniform open. The two somehow manage to wiggle not only Santana out of her top, but also remove both Santana's and Rachel's bras in the process, Santana still pinning the singer.

A step back and the scene left Quinn breathless. The expanse of tan skin on display, paired with the dark tendrils curling around both of them, sent a bolt of arousal right to Quinn's center. She was torn between staring as the smooth muscles on the cheerleader's back slid effortlessly under the skin, and admiring the way the taut plane of abs on Rachel rippled as her breath hitched.

Quinn was motionless until Santana's voice jolted her back to reality.

“Strip, Fabray.”

“What?”

“Clothes. Off. Kick it into gear Q,” Santana drolled, looking over her shoulder and it was the spark in her eyes that put Quinn back into motion, her top joining theirs on the floor quickly.

–

The first time she caught Santana staring at Rachel, Quinn didn't feel the jealousy. After all, it's Santana. It may not look like it, but she's pretty sure that brain was scheming up an insult. She watched as those dark eyes dropped lower as they followed Berry down the hall to Glee Club, and it took a second for the realization to kick in. Santana was staring at Berry's ass.

And that was the beginning. She followed Santana's eyes, going down with her own, until they stopped just below Berry's waist, on that hideous pattern that...

Damn.

–

Rachel couldn't hear everything they were saying as they peered and reached into the drawer, but a few things definitely stuck out.

“Why is yours bigger?”

“My everything is bigger, Fabray.”

“Including your ego.”

“Damn right.”

It didn't take long for the two of them to stand back up and turn around, Quinn struggling with the straps that Santana slid on effortlessly and adjusting her new appendage before taking it in hand.

“Wait wait wait!” Rachel shrieked, eyes popping out of her head.

“What?” Santana asked, confused, glancing down and then over at Quinn as if expecting her to be wearing it backwards. Quinn scowled when Santana smirked and reached over to flick the end of her attachment.

“Nothing, just... isn't that a little... extreme?” Rather than directly pointing, she flailed her arm at Santana.

Santana looked back down. “Brittany doesn't have a problem with it.”

Rachel pouted at her. “But it's Brittany!” Her frown deepened a second later. “What do you mean it's Brittany's? It is sanitized, right? I cannot believe that you were going to - ”

“It's clean,” the taller brunette hastened to reassure her. She reached into her night stand, pulling out a few sheets of paper stapled into two packets which she shoved into Rachel's hands. “And here, from last week. Both me and Britt, clean bills of health.”

“I – don't you have another one? Like, that size?” This time the singer waved in Quinn's direction, who finally realized she'd been standing there rather awkwardly cupping herself.

“No, that's the one Britt uses on me. Sorry.” Santana shrugged, not appearing apologetic at all.

Rachel sucked in a breath, contemplating. She looked over the both of them again, and Quinn could just barely see the slight lustful shift in her face as they approached.

–

Santana caught her leering the next week. She didn't say anything, but Quinn could see her eyes narrowing as her mind started calculating.

Quinn lifted her chin up, refusing to show the slight trickle of nervousness permeating her being. It's none of Santana's business who she admires.

Rachel's hers. Santana has Brittany, she can leave Rachel alone. Never mind Finncompetent. He's not even a threat. She's getting under that mini-skirt and Santana will just have to accept it.

Head bitches always come first.

–

“Really, isn't this going just a bit... fast?” Rachel managed to pant out as Quinn settled behind her on the bed, body pressed snugly against her. She swallowed down a moan as Quinn molded herself to Rachel's back, toy firmly between them. Santana straddled her, fingers skimming up her arms as Quinn wrapped her own limbs around Rachel's waist, fingers splayed across her stomach.

“Are you serious right now? I've wanted in your little ass-flashing skirt for weeks now.” 

Rachel paused, hesitating. 

“It'll be great in your biography, Berry. Two hot cheerleaders fighting over the underdog.”

“Well... I suppose this is a prime opportunity to explore my sexuality.”

“Who's first?” Quinn asked, kissing up the back of Rachel's neck.

“...Can I have both?”

–

It was borderline stalking, but they trapped Rachel in the choir room after practice one day. They were both glaring, daring each other to make the first move and get shot down so the other can swoop in and make their move – preferably against the piano.

“Berry - ”

“Rachel - ”

Their voices overlapped and the tension in the room rose as they stopped to glower over Rachel's head.

Santana broke eye contact first, shifting her attention back to the shorter girl. “Look, you're coming with me to my house, elf. No arguments.”

Rachel's eyes slid over to the blonde. “What about Quinn?”

Santana seethed, but there was a little note of admiration in her voice when she muttered, “Fine,” and stalked off, expecting the two of them to follow.

It was a short but surprisingly quiet drive with just the three of them.

–

She didn't fumble when Santana tossed the bottle at her before returning to assaulting her collarbone, teeth nipping slightly, but Quinn seemed frozen behind her, unsure. Rachel turned her head to look at her, smiling softly before emitting a moan that caused Santana to smirk against her skin.

Rachel blinked in surprise when Santana stood up and turned Rachel to face Quinn, pulling off her skirt in the process and leaving her in only her underwear.

For some reason Rachel only just now realized the other two are naked. She felt her face heat up as she stared at Quinn and the expanse of smooth flesh that - 

“Oh for crying out loud! Give me that!” Santana nearly snarled. In one smooth motion she took the bottle back and popped the lid before grabbing Rachel's hand and dumping a glob on her palm. Santana practically dragged Rachel back over to Quinn, wrapping her hand firmly around the blonde's strap-on, stroking up and down slowly.

Quinn stared, transfixed as the joined hands pumped her gently. The visual was utterly entrancing and she bit back a moan.

Eventually Santana pulled her hand back, nodding in satisfaction as Rachel kept up the steady pace before mimicking the shorter girl's actions on her own cock. She watched the two in front of her as Rachel slid her hands up and down Quinn's cock, both fully engrossed in the action.

Quinn's breath started coming in short bursts, and Santana leaned forward to trace a finger along the underside of her breast idly, still handling her own assets comfortably. She pressed herself against Rachel's back, smirking as Rachel swallowed. 

Quinn pushed Rachel away gently, taking a few deep breaths. 

–

Santana led the way into her house, followed by Rachel with Quinn taking the rear of the little line. Rachel was still hesitant as they made their way up the stairs and into Santana's bedroom. There was a pair of muffled thuds behind Quinn as she turned to shut the door and she sighed at Santana's impatience.

–

Santana chuckled as Quinn pulled herself back under control before guiding Rachel to the bed and laying her down on it. She rested her head on Rachel's stomach, staring up at her for a moment while her fingers wandered along her thighs. She heard Quinn gasp as she moved farther down Rachel's body, this time laying her head on her thigh. She paused for a moment as Rachel took in a breath, then quickly slid her tongue along Rachel's outer folds.

There was a moment of hesitation before Quinn climbed onto the bed as well, beside Rachel's head. When she leaned down, Rachel met her lips eagerly, hips shifting slightly towards Santana. Rachel moaned quietly into Quinn's mouth when she came several minutes later, and Santana licked her lips.

Santana crawled up the bed, giving Quinn's shoulder a squeeze before stealing a kiss from Rachel as well. Quinn started to protest, but stopped.

Santana shifted her hips, brushing against Rachel. She nudged slightly, and Rachel parted easily for her. Quinn watched in fascination at how gently Santana seemed to slide into Rachel. Santana wrapped her hands around the smaller brunette's waist, thrusting in slow, steady strokes.

Santana looked up and rolled her eyes. “Q,” she said, watching as the blonde jumped, and barely suppressing a smirk, continued to roll her hips into Rachel, “stop jerking off and get over here.” There was a second of confusion before Quinn yanked her hand away as if burned and Santana rolled her eyes again before looking back at the sound of Rachel's moan. Lifting a hand she pointed at the discarded tube to their side. “Use some more of that.”

Quinn quickly did she was told, not seeing any reason to question the brunette cheerleader. She watched Santana coax Rachel into a more upright position and slid behind her when Santana gestured. Rachel's eyes shot open as she felt Quinn behind her.

“What?”

“Shh, just relax,” Santana murmured, kissing her neck and halting her rocking motions, causing Rachel to pout. “Easy does it, Q.” Quinn just looked at her. “She did say she wanted both of us.”

“What, together?”

“Why not?” Rachel shot back, and Quinn took a deep breath.

“How do we do this?” she asked Santana, who smirked.

“Just go slow,” she told Quinn, “and give Berry time to adjust, Q.” She shifted her hips into Rachel. “And you need to try to relax.”

Quinn edged closer to Rachel slowly, rubbing her thumbs over her hips in soft circles. Santana pushed Rachel back into Quinn, who took the hint and leaned back against the pillows, pulling Rachel with her. She hesitated briefly as she pressed into Rachel, uncomfortable with breaching the resistance until Rachel pushed back against her reassuringly. Ever so slowly Quinn eased the strap-on into her, murmuring softly and kissing the back of Rachel's neck.

“How do you feel?” Quinn asked, and Rachel scrunched up her face.

“Full.”

“You've got Fabray's dick in your ass so what did you expect?”

“Santana!” hissed Quinn, leaning forward. Rachel groaned.

“I'm just saying.”

“Well, quit it.”

“Alright, alright. Can we get on with it?” She cupped one of Rachel's breasts, massaging gently and rolling her nipple between her fingers, sliding back then thrusting back into her steadily.

Quinn followed Santana's lead, though at a much slower pace. Every time Santana would withdraw, Quinn would drive up deep inside Rachel, pleased with the soft moans and whimpers coaxed from the smaller brunette.

Rachel's hips bucked as Quinn – or was it Santana? – hit something deep inside her. Santana grinned, pulling back and thrusting forward roughly, gripping Rachel's hips tightly to hold her still. The singer thrust her hips forward sharply, panting, then arched back again against Quinn, the near relentless pace rapidly driving her close to the edge. Rachel rocked frantically between the two of them, hissing as Quinn's short nails dug into her thighs while her own embedded themselves into Santana's stomach. Santana caught Rachel's mouth in a fiery kiss timed perfectly with a harder push into the smaller girl.

Santana moaned throatily, her end of the strap-on rubbing her in all the right ways as she increased the speed of her thrusts, tightening her grip on Rachel's hips yet again. Behind Rachel, Quinn sped up too, the sweat from their exertions easing the friction of their motions.

Quinn jerked suddenly, forcing her way deep inside Rachel with a shout and pressing her forward into Santana who slid a hand down to tease Rachel as she pounded inside her. Quinn panted for a few minutes, shuddering at the ripples caused by Santana's actions, before pulling Rachel's legs farther apart. Santana set a quick, powerful pace, pounding into her with abandon. Trapped as she was between the two, Rachel could only buck her hips rapidly, drawing Santana deeper inside her. She was whimpering and panting helplessly. Finally, one of Quinn’s hands slid slowly, teasingly, to Rachel’s clit, and she grazed it softly. Santana pushed in particularly hard and bucked her hips, relishing the moan that escaped Rachel's lips. She bucked her hips again Rachel moaned loudly before squeaking and collapsing back against Quinn, flushed and satisfied.

Eager to finish herself, Santana kept up the fast pace, angling herself. Rachel whimpered, hips spasming, as Santana drove home again and again for several seconds before one last thrust found her too slouching against the other two.

–

“So?”

“Mmm wha-?” Rachel murmured, eyes opening just a crack as she snuggled back into Santana's front while pulling Quinn closer by her hips, the warmth of the two girls encompassing her.

“Who's the better lay, Berry?” the taller brunette prodded, shaking the singer's shoulder lightly to keep her from dozing. Quinn chewed her lip silently. “Well, out with it. Who did you like better?”

Rachel blinked, brows furrowed before a smile crossed her face. “I think this is a matter that requires further investigation and must be tested repeatedly to ensure the validity of the results.”

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at that, shoving the girl gently. “Horndog,” she teased affectionately, smiling as the short brunette nuzzled under her chin before looking innocently up at the blonde.

Santana made a retching noise at the gesture, but neither girl failed to notice the small, soft smile on her face that just vaguely replaced her predatory smirk. She's not entirely thrilled by the idea of being stuck with them, but between them and Brittany, she'll be very satisfied.

Fabray needed a push anyways. Damn repression.


End file.
